Solstice
by Toraffles
Summary: When Luffy loses to Crocodile in the Tomb of the Kings, the only way to save her friends is by binding herself to him for a year. The world is torn by shockwaves as Luffy learns what it means to submit to a Shichibukai... and the consequences of her actions spiral into the future. Fem!Luffy. CrocodilexLuffy(ko). Spin off in the Sol universe.
1. Winter Solstice

**Solstice  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Full Summary:<p>

In canon, Luffy was capable of winning his battle with Crocodile only by losing consciousness before arriving at the Royal Tomb. Perhaps Luffy had not taken that well-deserved rest. Perhaps, for whatever inexplicable reason, she loses to Crocodile. Perhaps the only way to save her friends is by binding herself to him for a year. The world is shaken by shockwaves as Luffy learns what it means to submit to a Shichibukai... and the consequences of her actions spiral into the future. For the world. For Alabasta. For the Strawhat Pirates. For Portgas D. Ace. And for Luffy herself.

* * *

><p><em>winter solstice<em>

_when the sun has reached its lowest point in the sky; the darkest day of the year_

* * *

><p>"He disappeared! Where did he..."<p>

"Oi!"

King Cobra's quiet voice echoed through the chamber. "Strawhat girl..."

Robin choked on air as she felt herself being forcefully pushed to the side. "W-what is - " She gasped. "Mugiwara..."

Battered nearly beyond recognition, with bruises upon bruises layering the pale skin, Nico Robin nonetheless had never seen anything as proud as the small back that stood protectively over her at that moment.

Crocodile's eyes narrowed in shock. "How are you still alive?"

"Why are you attacking your own nakama?!"

"Nakama?" He let out a bark of amusement. "Ridiculous. That woman is as treacherous as they come. And I…" He dissolved into sand and reappeared in the air above her with a vicious grin. Robin grit her teeth and met the irises of her personal grim reaper. "I never trusted anyone from the very beginning!"

Monkey D. Luffy welcomed the attack with her foot, kicking it away before the savage edge could meet its mark.

The Shichibukai swung his right arm out, still grinning. "Ho? Are you that impatient for my attention? Calm yourself, little girl, you'll get your turn." A wave of sand followed in its wake, cutting swiftly towards the female D's head as his left flew towards the archaeologist's heart. The girl dodged. Robin tried to scramble away as well, but that changed her fate only by a marginal degree.

The Demon of Ohara's spine arced up as a golden hook speared through her abdomen and emerged through her back, red dribbling from her lips. Her limp body was shaken off of the hook like a throwaway rag doll.

"Bastard!" Mugiwara roared, flying at Crocodile with a flurry of bloody punches. The initial few impacted, to the shock of both former Baroque Works leaders, but the rest he avoided by leaping backwards.

_Why does she care so much?_ Robin wondered idly, as she vomited liquid iron onto the floor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

This chapter does not have many visible changes from canon. Please read the next before deciding to discontinue the story (or, hopefully, not). :)

This will be a little dark, but definitely not as much it could be. It's also the first story where I'll have written explicit mature scenes, which will appear starting chapter 14. Also, because Luffy is Luffy, so... I'm not sure how well that'll go... Ah, well, we'll see.

This story is part of the Sol universe, only with deviation in the Alabasta arc, which will definitely not be happening like this (oops spoilers). Some of the slightly different relationships between Luffy and certain people will be explained in my other story Sol Invictus (the main story), where I explore fem!Luffy's adventures. It won't really play a big part in this story; in fact, it's entirely unnecessary for you guys to read that story to follow this one. Reading it is just a suggestion (and not a particularly strong one) in case you guys are curious about the motives for a certain character's actions... later.


	2. Act I: tick-tock

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>tick-tock<em>

* * *

><p>Luffy threw herself at her enemy with an enraged shout lingering on her lips. A wave of exhaustion thundered through her like an earthquake, making her stumble before she could reach her target.<p>

"Kuhahaha… I would ask how many more times I have to kill you until you die, but the answer is quite clear." He smirked and slid his golden hook off, revealing the sheen of the more menacing silver hidden beneath. A noxious smell perfumed the air between them. "I'll take you seriously this time... so just once more should do the trick."

Hits landed, but they were not half as strong as they should be. They fought, and Luffy knew she was only standing through pure will alone. If she so much as allowed herself a chance to catch her breath she would collapse and then it would be all over then she would have failed her nakama would have failed Vivi.

She couldn't lose, she couldn't lose, she couldn't lose, she couldn't lose, _she could not lose_

Luffy bulleted herself at Crocodile for what had to be the hundredth time since the onset of this battle. He dodged it. She crashed into a wall of the crypt.

She tried to launch herself out of the crater of rock in which she lay.

She couldn't.

"Eh?"

Luffy tried to clench her fingers into a fist. The only response from her extremities was an almost imperceptible twitch.

No. No. No no no no no no _nononono_

A hand - hot, scorching, searing, like the burning sands of the desert when the sun was highest in the sky - reached around her neck and lifted her into the air. She hissed at the slow ache of suffocation and at the staccato chuckle that echoed everywhere behind her eyes and between her temples, and, fuck, she hated it, she _HATED IT_

"Looks like you've reached the end of your rope, Mugiwara."

She tried to kick him but her legs wouldn't move wouldn't budge an inch so she settled for a venomous glare and a "Fuck you," spat out with the most malice she could muster.

A wicked point dug into the dip of her jugular notch. Blood oozed from the wound and mingled lazily with the droplets of poison eating through her skin. "Any last words, little girl?"

She wasn't scared of death, but there were too many things to say and no one she wanted to hear them, so she stayed silent.

Unprovoked, the hand around her neck suddenly squeezed tighter.

Crocodile growled at her. "What's so funny?"

"W-what… are you… talking about…?" she managed to wheeze out.

"Do you not understand the situation? You are going to _die_," he snapped. "I am going to kill you, once and for all. Your pretty little head is going to roll on this dirt floor."

"I... know."

"So why are you smiling?! Why do your eyes still burn?!"

She twitched the corners of her mouth and realised that they had indeed been curved upwards.

She hadn't even noticed because all she could think of was that, the one thing she was certain of was that, "I'm... going... to be... Pirate... King...!"

He hissed in disbelief, and for an unbearable moment, his grip around her throat became so crushing she went dizzy from the pain.


	3. Act I: goes

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>goes<em>

* * *

><p>And then it loosened and she gulped down several lungfuls of precious, precious air.<p>

"Say, little one," the Warlord abruptly began, his voice like silk. "How would you like to make a deal with me?"

Her eyes - one swollen, one bloodshot - went wide. "A deal?"

"I will spare the lives of the royal family - no, the entirety of Alabasta, including Yuba and that decrepit old man. The war will be stopped, and your crewmates will be allowed to go free without further harm. In exchange," he brought her in closer to him, forcing her to tilt her head further back to maintain eye contact. "For one year, you will become my faithful... _pet_. You will obey my every order. You will submit all of yourself to me, and only me." He smirked at her. "So, little one, what say you to these terms?"

"Save her and the marines too," Luffy added, shifting her eyes to glance to Miss All-Sunday, slumped against a far wall.

"Nico Robin?" Crocodile also threw the woman a glance, as if to say, 'That inconsequential person?' "And the marines...?" He gave her a long, considering look, and then said, "Fine."

She smiled at him. It was cracked and splintered and drooping with exhaustion but it was a little bit impossibly relieved too. She hadn't won, hadn't beaten him, but she hadn't lost yet, wouldn't lose until she was dead dead dead and as long as everyone was alive, there was still another chance. She could survive a year of hell. "What's that... So you're not such a horrible guy after all."

"Your answer, Mugiwara."

"After the year is over?"

He chuckled. "You will be free to pursue the throne of the seas, if that is what you still desire. Of course, that's only if your 'nakama' are still waiting for you."

"They will be," she told him, her voice feeble but her confidence implacable.

"We shall see."

If that was all, then...

Luffy managed to push a wisping, "Yes," from her throat. There was something about the way he spoke that snagged at her but she couldn't grasp onto her fractured thoughts long enough to puzzle it out.

The world turned black around her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

Luffy either would have said no to the depths of hell, or she would agree easily. Guess which made my life easier?


	4. Act I: the clock

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>the clock<em>

* * *

><p>Vivi froze in horror as the face of the clock tower opened to reveal a gigantic cannon directed at the palace.<p>

_'It isn't four-thirty yet!'_

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening, Alabasta could not die like this, _her people_ could not die like this -

She ran - stumbled - crawled towards the clock tower, towards the war, in a desperate attempt to do something, _anything _-

"_NO!_" The cannon was fired and she could see death in the growing shadow of the bomb. The battle began to sputter out in places where both royalists and rebels glanced up in shock, but it was already too late for her to feel any measure of comfort from this. In the whistle of bullets, in the din of enraged screams, she could hear the toll of bells being rung and her eyes tunneled from the sheer despair coursing through her veins. And loathing, so much loathing, she couldn't breathe because this one thought was filling her to the brim and overflowing

_'I HATE YOU! CROCODILE!'_

A dry breeze passed by her, fluttering strands of blue in its wake.


	5. Act I: and what

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>and what<em>

* * *

><p>"Sir Crocodile?!"<p>

Vivi's head snapped up.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the familiar figure that swooped towards the falling bomb, sand trailing from his entire body. The Shichibukai grabbed the iron sphere and began to race higher and higher towards the sun, effectively bringing the bomb away from the shocked masses below.

"W-what?"

Had that fallen from her lips? Or had it been that rebel in the blue jacket? Or maybe the royal soldier with the blond hair? She couldn't even tell the difference anymore.

Higher and higher and higher went the green fur coat, higher and higher and higher, until finally Vivi was blinded by a white eruption.

Her ears throbbed with the sudden abuse the hairs on the backs of her arms shrunk into her skin from the heat she couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed

Her hearing came back first.

"...codile!"

"The Shichibukai Crocodile!"

"What was that?"

"Wasn't that was the hero of Alabasta, Crocodile-sama?"

"He saved us?"

"Who shot that bomb!?"

"Crocodile-san... died saving all of us?!"

"Oi, you," said a voice that immediately set Vivi's blood to boiling. She blinked rapidly, trying to recover her vision so she could see what was going on. "Don't kill off people so easily."

"SIR CROCODILE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Why would Crocodile set a bomb if he was just going to do something like this? No, more importantly, if Crocodile was here, didn't that mean… Luffy! Where was Luffy? Had she lost? Had she di-

No, not that. Not ever that. She had to believe that Luffy was still alive. _She had to._


	6. Act I: then

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>then<em>

* * *

><p>The cloud over Vivi's eyes slowly began to fade away, revealing blocks of colour and in front of her was something white and red and black, though she couldn't yet make out the details<p>

"Rebels. Royalists. People of Alabasta."

she could just discern the edge of where white met the brown of dirt, and a bloom of red directly in the center

"In this war… you have all lost much. Whether in this decisive battle of Alubarna or in the arduous years of past, too many have died. Too many have suffered!"

was that fur? yes, a fur coat, a white fur coat, and the black was… hair?

"As the turmoil in this country built, I have stood by quietly for these past three years. But no more!"

sleek black hair and a white fur coat and the red seeping through was blood and she would recognize that face anywhere, but what was Miss All-Sunday doing here, in front of her, in this kind of state, while that damned Crocodile was over there

"The man who arranged for that bomb to be shot was none other than your king, Nefertari Cobra! In order to quell this rebellion, he was willing to kill even his own soldiers!"

spreading these kinds of outrageous lies, surely no one would believe him, surely, surely not

"Like the country itself, the people of Alabasta are magnificent and hardy, able to thrive in even the worst conditions. But even the most enduring of people cannot survive death, and even the most stalwart of lands cannot survive such a travesty. Having discovered this plot, of course I could not remain still! A man who would run like a coward from his own civil war! A man who would ravage his own country with his selfishness! I cannot leave this noble country to its death at the hands of such a man!"

how could he do such despicable things and blame her father for them but where was her father what had he done to him and why were the soldiers beginning to look betrayed where were Pell and Chaka and the Strawhats and Luffy where was anybody

_why is this happening_

"I am Sir Crocodile of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea! And I declare that the country of Alabasta is under my protection! This war… is over!"

A droplet of moisture landed on the man's shoulder. And another, and another, and suddenly, it was raining, pouring, the skies were opening up and crying for the first time in three years.

Silence had flooded the entire battlefield the moment that man had begun talking, but slowly, slowly, clinks filled the air as people dropped their guns and swords and shields. Whispers of "Sir Crocodile," and "Crocodile-sama…" and "All hail our new king!" echoed through dust and rock and sand and Vivi scraped her nails against the packed dirt underneath and soundlessly screamed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

I dunno, I just feel like Crocodile would be really good at rhetorical speech if he tried.


	7. Act I: shall we

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>shall we<em>

* * *

><p>"Despair suits you quite well, 'Princess' Vivi."<p>

"You! _You_ - !" Short, cracked nails left bloody welts against the flesh of her palms and Vivi had never despised someone so much in her entire life, had never even imagined it possible. Her body strained with the weight of it, smoldering in her gut and her heart and her throat and behind her eyes. "_**Crocodile!**_"

"Your weakling of a father and those two guards are currently contained in the dungeons of your very own castle. Kohza as well. The world works in amusing ways, doesn't it?"

"Luffy said - Luffy said she would defeat you! She promised! She _promised_! Where is she?!"

"Ho… What a spoiled girl. Mugiwara saved your country, and not an ounce of gratitude." He walked off into the downpour with a chuckle. "With a friend like you, an enemy like myself seems almost redundant." And then, finally, "Keep that woman, if you wish. I have no need for her anymore."

Saved? How had Alabasta possibly been saved? Under the thumb of a man like this... HOW HAD ALABASTA POSSIBLY BEEN SAVED?

(But still, a part of Vivi detachedly wondered... Why, after all his talk of death and destruction, had Crocodile chosen this path in the end?)

(And _where was Luffy?_)


	8. Act I: see?

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>see<em>

* * *

><p>Long lashes fluttered slowly opened to an unfamiliar ceiling. This was not her bed. These were not her sheets. This was not the Merry-Go. Where was she? Why was her body so sore? Her injuries hadn't been so bad that Chopper wouldn't be able to patch her up good as new.<p>

"Me...at…" she rasped out. Her fingers twitched in the restraint of bandages as she laboriously pushed herself into a sitting position. Her eyes peered unseeingly at the room around her for a moment, before zeroing on a familiar figure sitting in a large armchair, casually reading a newspaper. "Cro-" her voice fractured, so she tried again. "Crocodile!"

"So you're awake, sukoshi? There's water on the table beside you."

'_Little_'? What was up with that? So condescending.

"Why a-re you… W-hy am... I..."

He finally looked up from his paper to smirk at her. "Ara, you don't remember? And after I did all that for you."

_"For one year... You will submit all of yourself to me, and only me. What say you to these terms, little one?"_

Ah.

"N-o... I re-mem-b-er..."

"Drink the damn water already. It's pissing me off to listen to you."

She grit her teeth at the tone, but obeyed. Trembling hands reached for the cup at the bedside table and cool liquid seeped between her lips, soothing the cracks within her throat.

"My… nakama? Vivi?"

"All of your little friends have been sent back to your ship and out to sea. The princess is alive and more than likely with them."

"I see…"

He suddenly gave a bark of a laugh that wiped the smile clear from her mouth. "Not so much of a princess anymore, however."

"What d'you mean?" Luffy asked sharply. "You bastard, you promised you would leave Alabasta alone!"

Crocodile dissolved into air. The first part of him to solidify was his right hand, clenched brutally to her jaw and lifting her from the bed. The rest of the man reappeared behind and around it.

"I promised no such thing," he growled, eyes dark. "I told you that the lives of this country would be spared. I told you that the war would be ended. I have accomplished both. Do not presume to accuse me of breaking my word, _brat_."


	9. Act I: tick

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>tick<em>

* * *

><p>He dropped her and she landed in a crumpled heap. Luffy coughed and tugged at the strange object chiming at her neck.<p>

"Ha! It becomes you, little girl."

"What is this?"

"Kittens have collars, do they not? I believed it would befit one such as you."

The bell jingled merrily between her fingers as she glared.

"Crocodile, you - "

"Brat. You may address me only as Crocodile-sama, or Master. Preferably the second, but I don't expect much from you."

"That's - "

"I wonder how many more sandstorms Yuba could take," he said idly, glancing indifferently out of the open window. The sky was dark and moist against the cold light of the moon. "Two? Three? Eight?"

Her fingers curled against the bedsheets and she gnashed her teeth together. "Crocodile…_sama_."

He smirked at her triumphantly.

Bastard. _Bastard!_

Luffy had always been a fiercely autonomous girl. Fiercely autonomous, and fiercely proud. Subjecting herself to another's threats, playing by someone else's rules... It grated on her nerves to the point where she wanted to claw her nails down her arms to get rid of the feeling. But capitulating to her natural instincts (_punch him pummel him declare war war war_) would mean failing her duties as captain. Someone who couldn't even tamp down her pride for the sake of the crew... Well, that kind of person didn't deserve to be Pirate King.

_One year_, she told herself, hands clenching tightly into the sheets. _Just one year._

"Can you stand?" Luffy blinked at the non sequitur, but nonetheless slid off the bed and stood on wobbly legs. She took a shaky step, another, and then nodded crisply. "Come, sukoshi. I would be remiss in my duty as your master - " she worked her jaw in an attempt to stay quiet " - if I did not feed you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

Update spam because I have midterms all next week. I actually have no idea what I'm doing with this story; writing and posting this was a supremely spur of the moment thing, more so than any of my other stories. The characters are pretty much just carrying themselves, so I haven't the faintest clue where this is going - please bear with my aimless floundering. ^^""


	10. Act I: tock

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>tock<em>

* * *

><p>Luffy trailed after him as he strode down the wide, open halls, glancing from side to side in interest. "Where is this?"<p>

"The Alubarna Palace."

Vivi's home, she realized with a silent hiss. And this bastard was strutting around like it was _his_.

As if he had read her mind, Crocodile said, "As the new king of Alabasta, this palace belongs to me now. Along with everything in this country."

_Jerk._ She would defeat him once their deal was over, and she would return everything to Vivi. One year was more than enough time to get stronger.

"Crocodile-ōsama," two servants chorused, bowing as they opened the door.

Within was not the grand dining room where she had, as a kid, imagined kings to have their meals. Instead waited something significantly smaller, an empty room with a fancy table and seating for one. No, now that she looked closer, the large, ornate chair hid a smaller, simpler square desk, low to the ground and piled high with food. Luffy's eyes sparkled at the sight of it.

"Food!" she cheered, rushing towards it. Something caught the back of her shirt and lifted her into the air.

"It appears," said the bastard, dangling her by her scruff, "that I must teach you manners as well." He dropped her on the hard floor in front of the low table. "Sit." She sat, crossing her legs as she usually did. He pushed her over with the toe of his shoe.

"What - ?"

"No. Legs folded under."

"But..."

"Legs. Folded under."

She scowled and folded her calves under her thighs, sitting with her back straight as Nami and Vivi often did. For the sake of her own temper, she pretended not to have seen the smug look on Crocodile's face as he reclined himself into the only chair in the room.

Spotting her hands moving towards the meat, he said, "Stop."

She reluctantly stopped and watched as Crocodile leisurely picked up his fork and knife. He stabbed the steak set in front of him and slowly began to saw at it, slicing off a single morsel that was then brought to his mouth. Her fingers twitched spastically with desire. He chewed as if there was all the time in the world, as if Luffy wasn't boring a hole into him with her eyes. "Now." Finally, _finally_, he said, "You may eat."


	11. Act I: until

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>until<em>

* * *

><p>Luffy patted her belly. "Ah, that was delicious."<p>

_(Though Sanji's would have been better.)_

Crocodile gave her an aside glance. "More?"

She sat up straighter, eyes bright. "Yeah!"

"Come."

She went.

"Sit."

She sat where he gestured, right next to his knee, so close she could rest her head on it if she wanted.

"Eat." His own fork was brought down to her mouth, a square of meat glistening invitingly on the tongs. She reached to grab the fork with her hand, but it was flicked away with a warning glare.

Well, she'd never had any compunction against sharing utensils, she thought, craning up to take the piece with her teeth. But why was there such a bad taste in her mouth, even though the steak was so delicious? She just felt so... bad. Like a festering wound within, angry and frustrated and she wanted to punch that conceited sneer right off his face, but she couldn't because she had said she would submit.

What did that mean anyway, 'to submit'? Why had he offered this deal? From what she could see, it hadn't been to his detriment, but it hadn't been to his benefit either, since all he got from it that he wouldn't otherwise was Luffy, and she knew she wasn't anything special at this point in time, she wasn't Pirate King yet, didn't even have the right to see Shanks again.

She didn't understand.


	12. Act I: the day

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>the day<em>

* * *

><p>Having been cramped in a single position for longer than they had ever had to endure before, her legs decided that their pain had to be known to the world and accosted her with the horrible feeling of little needles stabbing into her skin. She jumped, slamming her head against the dining table. A clink of glass, and something colored a deep red was spilling over the edge of wood and onto the floor.<p>

Crocodile coldly glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Clean it up." She looked around for napkins, but then he said, "With your tongue."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said to lick up your mess."

A hand came out of nowhere and shoved her head nearly against the ground, her nose a hairsbreadth from touching wood.

Luffy took a deep breath, thought of her friends, and tentatively swiped out.

"Kuhahahaha! That's a good look on you, sukoshi!" he said, reclining into his chair. He looked coldly down at her as she crawled along on her hands and knees, stretching out her tongue to lap up the wine.

_At least_, she thought, nails digging gouges into the wood, _At least the wine is sweet and not bitter._

Zoro would be so angry if he saw her right now. He would shout at her to just beat the Crocodile bastard up and be done with it. Nami and Usopp, too. Sanji would yell at Crocodile about treating a woman better, and Chopper might cry. Vivi would definitely be tearing up, that crybaby.

They were why she was doing this. For her friends. It wasn't forever either, just one year. She could do this. She could.

And then she would be strong enough to send him flying.

"Enough."

She stopped.

"You got some on my shoes as well. Clean them."

Luffy shuffled closer and met her eyes with his, glaring viciously as she bent down and swirled her tongue against hard black leather. She licked every droplet of wine that she could see, and then moved on to the other one. When she finished, she glanced up again, steeling herself for another pompous grin.

Instead, Crocodile's mouth was set in a faint curve, lips slightly parted. His eyes gleamed with something that raised gooseflesh on her arms and sent unpleasant shivers down her spine.


	13. Act I: thou

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>thou<em>

* * *

><p>"Come," he said, standing and sweeping out of the room. She trotted after him, a little dizzy from the wine. Her alcohol tolerance was poor, she knew, nothing like Nami's.<p>

As the alcohol's effects became more and more prominent, Luffy's pace became slower and slower, until the only part of Crocodile that she could see was the sweep of his coat rounding the corner. And when she finally stumbled to the room, he was sitting in his armchair in a white dress shirt, that coat hanging from a rack over there, his vest and scarf nowhere to be seen.

"Close the door."

She did.

"Come."

She went, her steps slow and sluggish.

As Luffy stood in front of him, Crocodile leaned forward with his forearms on his open legs and asked, "Tell me, truthfully. Are you familiar with a man's touch?"

"Of course I am!"

"Oh? Who."

It was not a question but a demand, which pissed her off, so with lips loosened from wine, she said, "Zoro and Sanji and Usopp and gramps and Ace touch me all the time, and it really hurts when gramps hits me, which is weird cause I'm rubber, but I like it when Zoro pats me on the head, and - "

"It appears that I must specify. Are you a virgin, sukoshi?"

"What's that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "A kind of meat?"

He threw his head back and laughed, deep and booming. "Kuhahahaha! Hahahaha!"

"What? What's so funny?"

"And a girl like you wants to rule these seas? HA!"

"Is virgin something you have to be to be Pirate King?"

He leered at her, amused.

"No, little one. In fact, it's the opposite. And sooner or later, I," he tilted her chin up with the curve of his golden hook, "will have you begging me to take yours."

And she frowned, because she didn't want him to take anything of hers, never ever. But before she could say as much, he told hold of her wrist and brought her hand to his belt buckle. Using her fingers as the medium, he undid it, and then the clasp underneath, and then he made her bend onto her knees and roll down the zip with her teeth.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

In case it wasn't obvious, chapters 14 (next chapter) - 17 will involve fellatio.

Which is why it's clearly the best place to stop for a week hahahaha hate meee


	14. Act I: shalt

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>shalt<em>

* * *

><p>"Sukoshi, do you know what this is?"<p>

"It's a penis, isn't it? You pee out of it."

But it was different from those she had seen before. For one, it was much larger, and, as she weighed it in her hand, she discovered it was very heavy too. For another, it was half risen, unlike the limp appendages she had seen before when bathing with her brothers and when she barged into the washroom while Zoro or Sanji or Usopp were washing.

She poked it and watched curiously as it twitched and rose a little higher. A strange liquid beaded at the tip.

"Indeed, that is one use," he said, still amused. "However, I shall teach you many others. And you are to call it a cock."

"Cock," she repeated, scrunching her nose. The word felt filthy and embarrassing on her tongue, like the way the Crocodile bastard was looking at her.

"You got it dirty earlier when you spilled that wine." Had she? She didn't think so, but she hadn't exactly been paying attention, either. He leaned back into his seat and commanded, "Clean it."

She leaned forward and left a long lick along the underside of the shaft. "What are you talking about? It doesn't taste like wine at all!"

"Are you defying me?" He rumbled, eyes hooded and dark. She pouted and continued, lapping at every inch of the shaft, frowning when it grew under her tongue. As she finished the base, the cock was curved high, the tip reaching taller than her forehead when her nose bumped midway.

There was more of the weird moisture beading out, she realized, irritated. Where was it coming from?

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

oh god trying to write something like this from Luffy's point of view feels so ridiculous  
>never again<br>i'm so sorry


	15. Act I: marry

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>marry<em>

* * *

><p>She swirled the back of her tongue against the salty liquid, revealing a little slit where she tried to burrow into.<p>

There was a strange hiss from above, and she glanced up from under her lashes to see Crocodile bastard staring at her with eyes so deeply lidded that they were almost shut, gritting his teeth and looking strangely in pain.

Her attention was brought back to the cock though, because even more of the liquid was coming out now. At his rate, she would never be done. Maybe if she sucked it out...

Luffy wrapped her lips around the head of Crocodile's cock and gave a hard, prolonged suck, the tip of her tongue still digging into the hole.

There was a deep grunt from the man under her mouth. She glanced up again, and Crocodile's eyes were rolled up to the ceiling, his fingers digging deep gouges into the arms of his seat. His mouth was slightly agape, and Luffy decided he looked very much in pain.

Serves him right, she thought vindictively, giving him another hard suck.

"Oi," he panted. "Sukoshi. You say you've never done this before?"

"Hm? Whath 'dith'?" she asked, her mouth still wrapped around his cock. He hissed again. She released it with a pop. "Aren't I just cleaning up your cock?"

"I suppose… there is my answer..."

"Hey, when am I finished? That clear stuff keeps coming out, it'll never be clean at this rate!"

He caught his breath and smirked. "You'll be finished when I come."

"And when's that?"

"You'll know," he told her vaguely, before reaching behind her head and threading his fingers through her hair. He brought her head back down to his crotch, lips to cock, and said, "Suck. No teeth."

She wrapped her mouth back around the shaft, but this time Crocodile was pushing her further against himself, his cock sliding down her throat without warning. She choked, but remembered her devil fruit and stretched her throat around him so that she could breathe.


	16. Act I: me

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>me<em>

* * *

><p>It appeared that Crocodile remembered it as well. "Gomu gomu, huh?"<p>

And then his hook was tugging at the bell around her neck and suddenly she felt so _weak_ and her neck was returning to its usual size and she was choking and gagging and it was too big too big she couldn't breathe and Crocodile was slamming his cock down her throat and she had to to keep her stomach down except her pulse was fluttering madly against the thing made of steel being forced into her face, and god, _god_, she had to _breathe_

Her head was finally pulled back until only the head of his cock laid thick and heavy on her tongue. Luffy wheezed for air, stars bursting in her eyes. "Swallow it," Crocodile growled.

_'Swallow wha-?'_

But a rush of something warm and thick flooded her mouth and it was salty and sweet and bitter and she had no choice but to swallow it, swallow all of it or drown

"Not bad for your first time," a smug voice praised.

and Luffy was overtaken by great, shuddering coughs, her body shaking with the effort and suddenly she was so, so exhausted, and the fire roaring at her back was so warm, and the hand caressing the back of her head felt so soothing, and her arms were already curled atop his leg, so Luffy laid down her head on and a strong thigh

and slept.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

So, um, sorry... I didn't mean to take so long... ;-;

Finals exams are going on, ugh. Atashi no kokoro wa shinde iru. On the plus side, I got a beta for this story, the wonderful Yusukeslover. :)

One thing I forgot to mention before (and will add to the summary now) is that this story is part of the Sol universe, only with deviation in the Alabasta arc, which will definitely not be happening like this (oops spoilers). Some of the slightly different relationships between Luffy and certain people will be explained in my other story Sol Invictus, where I explore fem!Luffy's adventures. It won't really play a big part in this story; in fact, it's entirely unnecessary for you guys to read that story to follow this one. Reading it is just a suggestion (and not a particularly strong one) in case you guys are curious about the motives for a certain character's actions... later. Actually I'll add this note to the first chapter too.


	17. Act II: tick-tock

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>tick-tock<em>

* * *

><p>When Luffy next awoke, it was to a horrible, horrible realization.<p>

"Boshi!"

Crocodile glanced up from his desk, where piles of paper sat, waiting to be signed or discarded.

"Crocodile, you bastard, where's my hat?!"

In less than a blink, the Shichibukai was looming over the little woman on his bed, the palm of his right hand pressed against her neck. "What did I say, brat?"

"Crocodile-sama!" she said, her eyes nearly rolling in their sockets. She was too panicked to even stumble over the word; her head thrashed from side to side, as if she would be able to spot her target if she just craned her neck well enough. "My hat! Where is it?"

"That tattered thing? I gave it to Mister Two." Along with the rest of her clothes, but it didn't seem as if she noticed that she'd been stripped and redressed. The silk number she was wearing now suited her much better than her original rough hewn rags. "It's probably with your crewmates by now."

"R-really?" She calmed a little, her expression not exactly satisfied, but not as alarmed as it had been. Even though she trusted her 'nakama' to take care of it, she likely preferred if it was physically with her.

With a single breath, Crocodile's mind flashed with calculations. Enough time had passed that Mister Two's deception would have long been discovered - the Mugiwara Kaizokudan wouldn't be far from the shores of Alabasta yet - in fact it was likely that they were returning, in a misguided attempt to retrieve their captain - this mass of paperwork was making his blood restless - becoming king was so damn annoying - a short jaunt out of the palace to taunt a group of rookies wouldn't hurt - ingratiating Mugiwara that bit more to him would undoubtedly work in his favour…

"Sukoshi," and that name really did suit her because she was so fucking small and he could already see her breaking into pieces around his cock. (_Patience_.) He wondered if she even noticed the way her lower lip jutted out petulantly every time he called her that. He decided not. "How would you like for me to retrieve it for you?"

She brightened. Her eyes glowed, and it was like the sun had dawned against the dark sheets of his bed.

It made him sick.

"W-would you? Thank you so much! Master-sama!"

Crocodile raised a brow. How could a tattered old hat be worth so much that she was willing to degrade herself without hesitation, proud little thing that she was?

And then he snorted. 'Master-sama.' What a clumsy girl.

"I will think about it," he told her with a smirk, "If you suck me off."

"Like yesterday?"

"Like yesterday," he agreed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

So I learned that ffnet doesn't allow duplicate chapter titles...


	18. Act II: goes the clock

**Solstice**

* * *

><p><em>goes the clock<em>

* * *

><p>The Shichibukai found himself being tackled into the bed by an overeager girl, stretchy arms reaching for his belt buckle, small hands tearing at his zipper and pulling out his flaccid length almost before he could blink. She palmed it curiously for a moment, and Crocodile realized exactly how much of a weakness this stupid hat was. Retrieving it would most definitely benefit him.<p>

Then she devoured him whole, and his mind folded to a stop for a short moment.

He knew she would provide endless entertainment to break and that was one of the reasons he had made this kind of promise. But now, all he could think of was that she was _hot _and _tight _and _wet_ against him, around him, and even if this was all she had to offer, it was more than worth his efforts. She convulsed around him as she swallowed down her gag reflex, her neck visibly enlarged from his cock stretching out the walls of her esophagus and a distinct bump where she inflated her throat for breath.

Never before had he bedded someone this tiny who could choke down his entire length to the base, and unless this girl died and passed her devil fruit to another - not an unlikely scenario - it was likely that never again would he.

He considered nulling her ability for the wild, frenzied panic that had brought him to completion last night, but then the walls suddenly wrapped around him in a vice grip and he saw her hand curled protectively around the bell. Crocodile let out an amused huff of air.

He wouldn't go so far as to call her 'smart', but she was undeniably sharp, this woman-child.

She drew her head back until only his head remained and he hissed at the caress of cool air against his wet shaft; it quickly fell into a groan when she wriggled her tongue into his urethra and _sucked_. And then he couldn't stop himself from grabbing the back of her head and pushing her down again, the walls of her throat convulsing tightly against his cock as he brutally fucked her face. If she were not a rubber human, as she liked to call herself, it was possible that he would have caused irreparable damage from blunt trauma. But she was, and he personally couldn't care less.

When he finally came, he didn't bother to pull back this time, instead shooting his load directly into her stomach. She sat back and licked her lips and gave him a hopeful look from under her lashes.

It was almost enough to make him hard again, except he knew the girl was just asking for that torn up hat. He made her pull his boxer briefs back into position and had her refasten his pants and buckle. "The bathroom is there," he said, gesturing with a tilt of his head. "Wash yourself. I will return by noon."

With that, Sir Crocodile placed a cigar between his teeth and lit it. He had a bunch of rookies to mock, and an ugly old straw hat to retrieve. Best not to waste too much time.


End file.
